No walk in the park
by nici's anatomy
Summary: When we had started dating last year, it had soon become clear that I would have to say goodbye to this planned-out life I had been living for years ..." Jenny/Kort - Sequel is up
1. No walk in the park

**TITLE:** No walk in the park**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Trent Kort**  
GENRE: **Het, Romance**  
RATING: **R**  
WORD COUNT: **1776**  
SUMMARY: **When we had started dating last year, it had soon become clear that I would have to say goodbye to this planned-out life I had been living for years ... Written for prompt "strawberries and champagne" for lj's older_not_dead. Originally also written for day #06 "sweater" for lj's ncisdaily - but won't be used for this challenge.**  
NOTE: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. This is my first attempt to write smut and I'm not sure if it is any good … **  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

When I was walking down the stairs, he was already there, expecting me. I knew he was waiting for me for a while now (I had heard the doorbell and Noemi asking him in only seconds later), but by that time I still needed few more minutes and was still standing in front of my closet, indifferent about what to wear.  
He had been clear on the phone: something comfortable and no heels. The last part had been the most disturbing and most difficult one. I loved my heels and although most people couldn't believe it, I felt comfortable wearing them and I could walk in them for hours without feeling the slightest pain. The heels were an inherent part of my daily wardrobe and it was hard to leave them in the closet. It had almost felt like I was betraying them with the white sneaker I chose instead. These sneakers were part of my wardrobe only because they went well with the floral sundress I had bought in Paris last spring. After some thinking I had chosen this sundress as the required comfortable dress, and although I had a pair of heels that were a perfect match for that dress, I went with the sneakers to fulfill his wish for comfortable cloth. I hadn't worn them often, yet, and it felt strange to walk in them, now, but I couldn't let him wait any longer, without getting suspicious or prove that the cliché that women always needed forever to get dressed was true.  
Walking down the stairs, seeing him standing there, smiling up to me, made me feel better in an instant and although his appearance was somehow strange and different, I knew I had made the right decision by leaving the heels upstairs. They wouldn't have worked with what he was wearing, but although he looked obviously different, it took me a second to figure out what it was that had changed his look.  
He had shaved and wore cologne that intoxicated me as soon as I had made it halfway down the stairs. I cursed him silently for doing this too me - it was hard enough to keep my hands off of him every time we were together, but manipulating my hormones by wearing my favorite scent, was pure torture and would make it hard for me to survive the day.  
He must have read my mind (as usual) because as soon as that thought had crossed my mind, his smile turned into a big grin. I gave him one of my famous glares to restrain whatever thought he was having; but without much success.  
Sighing, I gave up what had been a futile attempt in the first place anyway, and tried to concentrate again on figuring out what it was that made him look different. Reaching the end of the stairs, I finally realized that it were his cloths.  
He wasn't wearing his typical suit (if he had, I would have had a good reason to hit him just for telling me I should wear something casual while he would dress like he was going to the office), but white trousers and the navy blue sweater I had bought him for Christmas.  
He looked good, almost hot in it; casual but still elegant and sexy, and I knew why I had felt underdressed as soon as I had seen him. I still had no idea what his plans were for today, and seeing him dressed like this wasn't helping to figure it out, either. He looked like he was ready for a golf match, but this couldn't have been his plan, since I knew that he hated that sport; besides that it wouldn't have made a perfect date on a warm Sunday in July.  
The curiosity was slowly starting to kill me and as much as I liked being surprised, I preferred to know what the day would bring, the minute I woke up in the morning.  
When we had started dating last year, it had soon become clear that I would have to say goodbye to this planned-out life I had been living for years. In the beginning it was hard, but with every day, with every date, it was getting easier and I was starting to enjoy doing things on the spur of the moment again. I had missed that, without even knowing I did; and for that alone I loved him more than I would ever admit.

"Hello, stranger," I said, smiling, when we met at the end of the stairs.  
"Hello, gorgeous," he replied, gently touching my cheek and placing a soft kiss on my lips, after he'd taken a long moment to undress me with his eyes. "You look beautiful."  
"Thank you," I mumbled, absolutely sure that I was blushing. Without the heels I was a bit shorter than him and I had to look up to meet his gaze; but noticing the love in his eyes, the desire and the boyish sparkle I liked seeing so much, was worth the neck pain the missing heels might cause eventually.  
"You look great, too. So … different. Are you working undercover again?"  
"Blimey, is it that obvious?" He sighed theatrically. "Well… actually, I'm here to abduct the director of NCIS. I tried hard to keep a low profile, but it looks like I have underestimated you."  
"I'm afraid, the director isn't here," I answered smiling and successfully ignoring my stomach clenching when his words recalled the last (and only) time I had been abducted a few years ago. "And I guess that makes it your lucky day. Remember what happened the last time, someone tried to kidnap her. Do you want to alarm Gibbs and end up with his gun pointed at your heart?" I raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look while my fingers followed a trail up his chest until they reached the white v-neck of his sweater and my fingertips accidentally touched his bare skin. He shivered under my touch and I smiled, imagining how it would feel to help him remove this soft sweater, touching his even softer bare skin with my lips, and feeling his heartbeat and his muscles move against my body.  
"I don't think so." My words were only a soft whisper but intense and loud enough for him to react immediately. He pulled me closer, brushing my lips with his and then lowering his head, moving to my left, until I could feel his warm breath on my throat.  
"You can be a real pain in the neck," he whispered, placing a kiss on the sensible spot right below my ear, and this time I was the one shivering under his touch.  
My hands automatically moved to the hem of his sweater, pulling it up, until they touched the bare skin of his back. I could feel his muscles tense, while my hands worked their way up his back, slowly and teasing like I knew it would drive him crazy.  
"You haven't complaint before," I whispered against the soft flesh of his neck, and then moaned quietly, when he started nibbling on my ear. "Trent … we … Noemi is in the kitchen. We shouldn't …"

It took him a while before he reacted and since I had no intention to listen to my words either, and instead continued removing his sweater, I couldn't blame for his slow response.  
"Do you think we should go upstairs?" he asked, when he finally let go of me and stopped biting me neck. "Or would that make her suspicious?"  
"I don't know," I replied, shrugging. My hands were still hidden under his sweater and I had no intention to remove them – although I knew it was distracting him and made it hard for him to not take me right here in the hall. "I think she already is suspicious." I signed theatrically. "But that shouldn't stop us, don't you think? It's not as if we are two naughty teenagers about to do something our parents have forbid us to do."  
"But I like it when you are naughty," he said, smiling mischievously and I couldn't help but blush again. My cheeks were burning and the butterflies in my stomach were doing everything to distract me. Retaining control was always hard, when I was with him, but in these situation I always wished to be stronger. At least we were at home and not in public, where things couldn't get out of control without attracting too much attention.  
"Well … I suggest we go upstairs, then, and I'll show you how naughty I can be." I finally let go of his back, pulled his sweater down again - not without accidentally touching his butt - and offered him my hand.  
"Sounds like a good plan." He took my hand and let me upstairs, heading directly for my bedroom. He closed the door behind us and without wasting another second he pressed me with my back against it, kissing me passionately and gently at the same time; like no one else had ever kissed me before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to get lost in this moment, forgetting everything and everyone in my life and focusing only on him, his body, his kisses, his touch, and the way he always managed to drive me crazy. These were the moments I felt special, loved and desired. These were moments I painfully realized what I had missed all these years and what I had sacrificed for my career, until I had met my knight in shining armor (or in white trousers and a navy blue sweater) who came to save me - and was saving me over and over again, ever since. I had finally learned that a job or a career couldn't provide you with everything and although it sometimes seemed as if it did, there was always something (or someone) more, worth living and worth fighting for.  
"Trent?" I asked between two kisses, when his mouth started to move to my neck again. Placing butterfly kissing on its way.  
"Hm?" he asked without interrupting his caress.  
"Was this what you had planned? For today?"  
"Eventually…" I could feel him smile against my skin and grinned. Sometimes men were so predictable - no matter how spontaneously they used to be.  
"And before that?" I kept asking.  
"A picnic in the park. With strawberries and champagne," he answered, leaning backwards to look at me. "Are you disappointed, chéri?"  
"You need to ask?" Smiling, I pulled him closer again and this time it was his back who hit the door; hard.

**- The End -**


	2. Something so right

**TITLE:** Something so right**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **Jenny Shepard/Trent Kort**  
GENRE: **Het, Romance**  
RATING: **R**  
WORD COUNT: **1,729**  
SUMMARY: **Spending a day in bed is something a usual busy director of NCIS can only dream of, but finally having the right man with her, makes this dream come true ... Sequel to "No walk in the park" but can stand alone. Written for prompt "That was excellent. We should do that once a week." for lj's older_not_dead and for day #06 "sweater" for lj's ncisdaily .**  
NOTE: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. I'm afraid, this could be a bit too fluffy and ooc, but my muse wanted it that way. Besides, Jenny deserves some 'happy ever after'.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters (although I'd love to own Action Figure Gibbs), nor am I making any money from them. If I would Season 5 would have ended different.

~*~*~*~*

Jenny woke up, sneezing, as the sunlight tickled her nose. She moaned quietly and kept her eyes closed, hoping she could find her way back to the dream she'd just been woken up from.  
She had dreamed of a picnic in a park; of sunshine, champagne, strawberries, a blue sky, and children's laughter coming from the playground nearby. A perfect summer afternoon spend in the nature and even the children's laughter wasn't annoying - like loud noises would normally destroy an intimate moment spend alone with the person you love. Instead, hearing the children enjoying their lives, had just been the icing on the cake for her, and as much as it scared Jenny, the thought that one of these children could've been her own, felt so good and so right that she started to question herself, if she was slowly going insane or if this was just her biological clock talking to her. Or maybe the moment of pure joy and happiness they had shared, before she had drifted into sleep had caused these thoughts, and she'd just taken the joy and happiness with her to her dream, while curled up against her lover's warm body, and back to reality again, when she'd been woken up.

Speaking of her lover …  
Sleepy, Jenny turned around, her arm reaching out expecting to touch a warm, muscular body, but instead her fingers only grabbed soft sheets and a lonely pillow that was almost cold; a sign that it had been a while now that she'd been sleeping alone, without knowing it or hearing him leave.  
Normally, these things didn't happen to her, and even when she was tired like hell, her sleep was light and the slightest noise woke her up - as a part of her training during her years as an agent. Why she'd overslept his leaving, Jenny couldn't tell, and for a moment she questioned if he had even been here or if everything had just been a dream.  
Confused, Jenny slowly opened her right eye, blinking as the brightness of the sun shining through the curtains blinded her, before she opened both eyes, carefully scanning the room.  
Her clothes - the sundress she'd bought in Paris, her silky underwear she'd so carefully chosen hours before and even her sneakers - were spread all over the floor, marking a trail that had started somewhere at the door and ended at her bed, where everything was pilled up in a messy huddle - a sign that the part of getting dressed for her date, for his surprise, and what had followed after she'd met him downstairs, hadn't been a dream at all; but still ... she was alone and she didn't know why and how this had happened.  
Jenny sat up to get a better view of the room. The air was still sick of the smell of hot steamy sex and passion, mixed with his aftershave, giving Jenny another proof that not everything had been a dream, and she slightly blushed, when everything that had happened, after they had decided to skip their plans to spend the day outside this house, flashed before her inner eyes.  
But why was she alone now? Had Trent left her? Without saying goodbye?  
That wasn't his style and Jenny wondered, what might have happened that he'd left her while she'd been sleeping. Or hasn't he left at all?  
Jenny listened, trying to find a sign that he was still around (maybe the sound of the shower in the bathroom next door), and only seconds later she could hear someone coming upstairs - someone she knew wasn't Noemi ...  
Smiling, Jenny leaned back on her pillow.

"You're awake," Trent said, when he entered the room. He was fully dressed again and balancing a tray with plates, a bowl filled with strawberries, glasses and a bottle of champagne, and a single daisy, arranged in one of her mother's old vases.  
Jenny smiled. He could be so romantic, and she still had no idea what she'd done to deserve all this - or him.  
"And you're still here," she replied, watching him as he carefully placed they tray on the nightstand, before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
"Missed me?" he asked gently, looking deep into her eyes, causing Jenny to feel dizzy again - but also happy and glad that her pessimistic thinking had been turned out to be all wrong.  
"Hmm … I was afraid you'd left," she said, reaching out to pull him into bed with her again, but Trent shook his head.  
"Why would I want to leave?" he asked, handing her a glass. "All I want is right here in this room. What is there outside these walls that could be more interesting to do on a weekend?" He gave Jenny a questioning look. "Exactly … Nothing. And you know, what? We should do this more often. Maybe once a week? Or every other weekend?"  
"Sounds great," Jenny said, feeling that this was the best idea he'd had in a while; besides the idea to spend the day together or the trip to Paris he'd surprised her with last year or when he'd ask her out on their first date, astonishing her not only with the question itself, but also with his idea of 'a perfect first date' (Dinner, a movie and a long walk in the moonlight, doing nothing but talking and enjoying each others company) … Truth was, every idea he had was better than the last one and being with him was the best thing that could have happened to her, after everything she'd gone through these last years.  
He made her a different person, without even knowing it. And the best thing was: He showed no sign of not wanting to be a part of her life - or signs that he just wanted to sleep with her or have fun in bed, like so many others had done (or tried) before him.

"Why did you think I had left you, sneaking out like this?" he asked, after he'd watched her thinking and knowing exactly what had been on her mind right now. "You know that I would never do this, do you?"  
"I do and … I don't know … maybe because Noemi had kicked you out? She use to do these things at times. Sometimes, I feel like she's more of a mother to me than my housekeeper." Jenny smiled. "She hasn't tried this, has she?"  
"No, she hasn't," Trent said, finally slipping back under the sheets again. "Quiet the opposite happened. I was the one sending her home."  
"You did … you send her home? And she actually listened to you?" Jenny asked, snuggling up to him. It felt a bit strange, since she was still naked under the sheets, while he was fully dressed. But since she also knew how fast that could be changed within seconds, Jenny didn't mind. In fact, she liked how soft the sweater felt on her bare skin in contrast to his strong muscles she could feel through the material and her mind began to wander again to the time when his sweater had joined her dress on the floor, and Jenny needed all her self control to not rip-off his clothes to start round two of their weekend activities.  
It wasn't easy, though, but listening to his smooth voice and his sexy accent helped at least a bit to keep her hand off of him.  
"I had to promise her that I would keep an eye on you," he explained, an amused undertone in his voice, "To make sure you would eat. Apparently, your reputation precedes you."  
"As I said … like my mother." Jenny sighed theatrically. "But I'm afraid she is right to be worried. I'm so occupied sometimes that I forget to eat. Especially when I'm in the office."  
"But you're not in the office now, chéri." He placed a kiss on her temple and let his hand trail down her arm, leaving a light tingling sensation on the skin, where his fingertips touched her. Jenny took a deep breath - a helpless attempt not to loose her self control.  
But this time she lost.  
"No, I'm not. But this doesn't mean, I'm not occupied and busy with other things." She smiled mischievous, while she let her fingers travel up his chest again, like she'd done it only a few hours ago, starting what had led them to where they were now.  
"And what other things would that be?" he asked, his voice hoarsely.  
"Well … maybe you should find out," Jenny whispered. She put her glass on the nightstand and crawled over, until she was on top of him.  
She took his glass from him, placing it besides hers on the nightstand and turned her attention back to him, noticing with a satisfied smile that the sheets that were only covering small parts of her body now, had exactly the effort on him she'd intended. He remained still, but his eyes moved up and down her body, imagining what would happen next.  
"Like what you see?" she asked, though it was obviously that he did.  
"You have to ask?" he replied, using the same words she'd used earlier.  
Jenny smiled.  
"You know that I'm curious. But it isn't my fault. It's because I'm a woman."  
"Oh, you are?" he asked, surprised. "Never noticed that …"  
"Bastard," Jenny mumbled, and then grinned, while her hands started concentrating on his clothes again. "You should wear this sweater more often."  
"Really? Why is that?"  
"Because it drives me crazy and let me do this." She lowered her head and gently kissed him on his mouth, before her lips wandered to his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses.  
"Maybe I … should … then," he hardly managed to say and, wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist, he pulled her down to him to kiss her.  
"Oh, yes … you should," Jenny whispered against his neck, smiling. "But not now."  
"Don't worry. That wasn't my intention anyway," Trent replied and with one quick move, he flipped her over, until he was on top of her. Grinning he ignored her surprised protest and started to push the sheets aside that were getting into his way, while Jenny's hands vanished underneath his sweater, eager to take it off of him, and it only took a few seconds, before the navy blue sweater rejoined Jenny's dress on the floor.

**- The End -**


End file.
